Takehiko Kioi
"Fight me, you coward!" Takehiko Kioi is a student of Hope's Peak Academy and one of the prisoners of the Underground Bunker, therefore a participant of the Bunker Killing Game (Underground Misery). Takehiko was created by LckiKoin. He would later find himself in another Killing Game, along with 31 other Killing Game survivors, participating in the All-Star Killing Game (Prisons of the Past). Appearance Takehiko has an extremely muscular build, tanned skin, and sunset orange eyes. His dark brown hair reaches onto his back and tied into a ponytail, while having wing-like strands on top of his ears and pointed sideburns. His arms and torso has several scars he gained from matches, including one large cross shaped scar on his chest. Despite this, his face is relatively untouched, well, aside a small cut scar on his left eyebrow. There's also fresh wounds on his upper body from enduring himself against most traps to escape from the bunker, including one caused by a bear trap on his right leg. He wears a tight-fitting shiny black varsity jacket that features red lines on it's sleeves, his dojo's emblem (a tiger's head) on his chest, and a picture of a golden dragon fighting a tiger with fiery red flames serving as the background of the fight. The jacket itself is torn in various places, though most of its damage can be seen on it's sleeves. He also wears black baggy jeans that has the bottom right side of it stained with blood and damaged by the aforementioned bear trap along with red footpads that exposes his toes and heels. He doesn't wear a shirt, instead having a scarlet red kimono top with his surname (“気負い”) embroidered in gold that hangs loosely off his back (rumors said it was originally white and got painted red by the blood of his enemies, but it turns out to be not true). Lastly, in order to tie up his ponytail, he uses a red hair band. During his time in the Antarctic Killing Game, Takehiko sported a different look. His dark brown hair still sports the same wild ponytail that he used to have, though it is slightly tidier than how it used to be. He now properly wears scarlet kimono top (albeit rather loosely) and switches his black baggy jeans with a pair of black hakama that features a design consisting of numerous red and and white outlines of peony flowers and a large gold outline of a tiger. He still wears his red footpads, but his shiny black varsity jacket has been reduced to that of a cape due to it's condition (it's so torn up, it doesn't really fit as proper clothing anymore). All of the wounds that he gained during the Bunker Killing Game are now fully healed, leaving behind some scars. Personality TBA Talent Ultimate Karateka TBA History Backstory Underground Misery Prisons of the Past Pre-Reboot Canon Tomb of Misery Trivia TBA Gallery - Character Maker Images= Takehiko.png|おっさんメーカー by はっしゅ Takehiko1.png|黒髪もみあげ男 by 壺二郎 }} Category:Characters Category:Underground Misery Category:OC Characters